DS: Der Himmelskrieger
Die Geschichte der Gräfin ---- 24.01.992 Geschichtsschreibung (s.GS.) Heute hat mein Vater seinen Schlachtplan vorgelegt. Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung bestand er nicht darauf, König Heon vom Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten, wie angekündigt. Stattdessen soll er die Haupttruppen anführen. Mein älterer Bruder Thedas meinte, wir sollten eine friedliche Lösung finden, aber niemand hat ihm zugehört. Leider... Das Orakel hat erzählt, während dieser Schlacht werde etwas wahrhaft Unglaubliches passieren, konnte uns allerdings nicht sagen was oder ob es sich positiv ausüben wird oder nicht. Vielleicht die Kapitulation der Feregs Nachbarstaat... Vater sagte, das sei Humbug und das einzig Unerwartete morgen könne sein, dass wir sie nicht nach 5 Minuten zurückgeschlagen hätten. Mutter sagte immer, sein Optimismus brächte ihm irgendwann einmal den Tod. 25.01.992 Die meisten unserer Truppen sind besiegt! Der König ist tot! Meines Vaters Optimismus ist verschwunden! Die Feregs haben sich mit den Ostraern verbündet. Obwohl niemand damit gerechnet hatte, so glaube ich doch nicht, dass das Orakel das meinte. Die innere Verteidigungslinie wurde durchbrochen und die Feregs spazieren nahezu widerstandslos hier hinein. Ich hoffe, sie finden mich nicht. Hauptmann Santa'im ist tot. Ich kann die ersten Feregs sehen... 25.01.992 - Nachtrag Die Feregs haben mich gefunden und mitgenommen. Zum Glück wissen sie, wer ich bin und wollen mich am Leben lassen. Leider nur zu Verhandlungszwecken. Ich hoffe, ich werde das hier überleben! 26.01.992 Die Feregs wurden zurückgeschlagen. Ich weiß jetzt was das unerwartete aus der Prophezeiung war. Ich versuche mal zu erläutern, was passiert ist: Ich saß hier in meiner Zelle, als plötzlich eine Art Vibrieren in der Luft zu spüren war. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah etwas... Eine Art riesige Scheibe flog am Himmel. Alle schrien wild durcheinander. Die Feregs feuerten ihre Kanonen ab, doch die Kugeln verglühten, bevor sie das Ding erreichten. Plötzlich fiel etwas aus dem Boden der Scheibe. Das heißt eigentlich fiel es, bzw. er, nur im ersten Moment. Dann breitete er Flügel aus und sank langsam zu Boden. Die Feregs flohen. Wir hatten gewonnen. Wenn auch anders als geplant. 27.01.992 Der Fremde, oder Himmelskrieger, wie wir ihn nennen erzählte uns seine Geschichte. Er sprach von Raumschiffen, intergalaktischen Reichen und Kriegen, und dass er von der kriegerischsten Spezies der Galaxis gekidnappt wurde und hier, auf einem "unentwickelten" Planeten ausgesetzt wurde. Einige glaubten seine Geschichte, doch die meisten hielten ihn für eine Art Gott oder zumindest einen Propheten. Ich glaube ihm. Interlude Paphalca blickte in die Runde. Robere, Grando und Xaccra schienen ihr interessiert zuzuhören, was vorauszusehen war. Pauto sah abwesend aus dem Fenster. Paphalca konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihr überhaupt zuhörte, aber da er sich ab und zu zu ihr wendete, nahm sie an, dass er es tat. Auch nicht sehr überraschend. Clyde beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, sondern sah nur veraechtlich Xaccra an. Sogar das war keine Überraschung. Das Einzige, was Paphalca kurz den Atem stocken ließ, war Teufelstänzers Blick. Sie hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass er nur desinteressiert dasaß, aber dass er ihr so interessiert und neugierig zuhörte, hätte sie dem vernarbten Fremdweltler auch nicht zugetraut. Sie überblätterte einige Seiten, waährend sie nach dem nächsten wichtigen Zeitpunkt suchte. 01.03.992 Der Himmelskrieger hat sich nun entschieden. Er wird uns in der Schlacht helfen. Einige, darunter auch mein Bruder, sind darüber nicht allzu glücklich, da es sich dabei um Hilfe von Außerhalb handelt und wir uns aufgrund seiner Flügel und Waffen einen unfairen Vorteil sichern. Ich bin froh, dass er uns hilft, da wir im Krieg jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir brauchen. Heute wollte ich mich mit ihm treffen und die Pläne für die morgige Schlacht durchgehen. 02.03.992 Ich kenne jetzt seinen Namen. Rescc. Ein seltsamer Name, was allerdings daran liegen dürfte, dass er von außerhalb kommt. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir die Schlacht gewinnen werden. Danach wollten wir uns wieder treffen. Privat. 04.03.992 Rescc hat es geschafft. Unsere Gegner haben sich zurückgezogen. Er scheint nicht nur ein guter Krieger, sondern auch ein genialer Taktiker zu sein. Als vorgestern und gestern die doppelte Menge an Kriegern erschien, mit der wir gerechnet haben, hat er innerhalb von Minuten einen neuen und besseren Plan geschmiedet. Er war wieder bei mir. Wir haben uns unterhalten und haben uns angefreundet. Vielleicht kommt och mehr. 05.03.992 Wir haben gewonnen. Dank Rescc. Heute kamen die Abgeordneten verschiedener Staaten um uns ihre Kapitulation bekannt zu geben. Rescc sagt, er könne uns nun bei unserer weiteren Entwicklung helfen. Ich weiß nicht was er damit meinte. Er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Vielleicht hat es irgendwas mit diesen Raumschiffen zu tun... Paphalca überblätterte weitere Seiten. Diesmal mehr als zuvor. 12.12.992 Rescc zeigte uns wieder eine neue Erfindung. Künstliches Licht. Er sagte, wenn wir weiter so schnell lernen, koennten wir schon nächstes Jahr diesen Planeten verlassen und in den Weltraum vordringen. Er hat mir heute einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Er sagt in der Galaxie verbindet man sich auf diese Art für immer mit seiner Geliebten. Unsere Hochzeit soll in einem Monat stattfinden. 14.12.992 Unsere besten Bildhauer wurden beauftragt eine riesige Statue von Rescc anzufertigen. Er besteht darauf, dass ich mit ihm verewigt werde, aber ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen. Ich meine, was habe ich in diesem Krieg und unserer Entwicklung denn für eine Rolle gespielt? Die Bildhauer waren einverstanden. Die Statue soll an unserem Hochzeitstag fertig sein und enthüllt werden. Ich bin gespannt. 15.12.992 Modell stehen ist extrem langweilig. Anscheinend soll die Statue uns Arm in Arm darstellen, als Paar und als Symbol für die Vereinigung von unserer Kultur und seinen Werken. Apropos seine Werke: Er entwickelte heute eine Maschine mit der wir mit mehr als 100 Klicks pro Stunde fahren können. Ich frage mich, warum er nicht einfach Raumschiffe entwickelt, schließlich will er doch bestimmt schnell wieder zurück zu seinem Volk Paphalca überblätterte wieder mehrere Seiten 08.13.992 Unsere Hochzeit ruückt immer näher. Unsere Statue ist auch bald fertig. Anscheinend fehlen nur noch einige Details. Rescc hat sich anscheinend um entschieden, was die Sache mit den Raumschiffen angeht. Er sagte, er hätte die Zeit, die er für andere Erfindungen braucht überschätzt und könne nächsten Monat mit der Entwicklung eines Prototypen beginnen. Ich freue mich auf unsere Hochzeit in vier Tagen. 10.13.992 Rescc ist tot. Zwei Tage vor unserer Hochzeit. Das Raumschiff, das ihn hier abgeworfen hat ist zurückgekommen und hat ihn mitgenommen um ihn hinzurichten. Nachdem sie den Großteil unserer Maschinen zerstört haben. Angeblich sind wir noch nicht reif für solche Technologie. Vielleicht ist es ja so, immerhin hätte es aus eigenem Antrieb noch viele Jahrhunderte gedauert, bis wir so weit gewesen wären. Nun wird es noch lange dauern. 12.13.992 Heute hätten wir geheiratet. 13.13.992 Wir haben Glück. Zumindest teilweise. In Resccs Wohnung fanden wir alle nötigen Aufzeichnungen um ein Raumschiff zu bauen und alle anderen Erfindungen zu rekonstruieren. Außerdem fand ich sein Tagebuch von vor dem Absturz. Anscheinend waren wir ein Experiment eines seiner Vorfahren. Er suchte sich eine wilde Tierart aus, uns, und domestizierte uns. Er brachte uns seine Sprache bei, was erklärt, warum Rescc unsere Sprache sprach. Sie blätterte wieder, fast bis zum Ende des Buches 17.04.993 Mithilfe von Resccs Aufzeichnungen ist es uns endlich gelungen, ein Raumschiff zu bauen. Wir wollen es nun in Massenproduktion geben. Ich wurde als Pilotin ausgewählt. Morgen starte ich in den Weltraum. Ohne Rescc würden wir wahrscheinlich noch in Holzhütten leben und uns unsere Hände am Feuer wärmen. Kaum zu glauben, dass das noch kein Jahr her ist. ---- Paphalca schlug das Tagebuch zu. '' ''"Also startete ich mithilfe dieser Erfindung in den Raum, wo ich mich dieser Widerstandsbewegung anschloss und nach zwei Jahren Training hier gelandet bin. Mein Volk gründete eines der größten intergalaktischen Wirtschaftsimperien und ich habe Rescc nie wieder gesehen.", beendete Paphalca ihre Erzählung. Wird fortgesetzt in Teil III: Die Offenbarung Kategorie:Destructas Schatten Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Garrzo